I Left My Heart Behind
by writers-dream93
Summary: Wanting to live a life on her own, Amy leaves her home and transfers to another city. But as she lives a life away from home, there is one person she misses the most.


**I Left My Heart Behind**

**Summary: Wanting to live a life on her own, Amy leaves her home and transfers to another city. But as she lives a life away from home, there is one person she misses the most.**

**Characters: Amy Dum****as, Jason Reso, Stacy Keibler**** Trish Stratigias/Adam Copeland,**** Dawn Marie Psaltis, ****Chris Irvine, Lisa Marie Varon/Tyson Tomko, ****Jeff an****d Matt Hardy, Candice Michelle/****John Cena, Melina Perez/Randy Orton, Stephanie McMahon/Paul Levesque,**** Michelle McCool****, Dave Bautista and many more**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone that you recognize.**

**Author's notes: I hope you'll like this story! Please read and review! ****Oh, yeah. Amy, Jason, Stacy, Trish, Adam, Dawn, Chris, Lisa, Tyson, Jeff and Matt live near ****each other and so does Candice, ****John, Melina, Randy, Stephanie, Paul, Michelle**** and Dave, Dumas family and many more**

**Chapter One: Somewhere**

**xoxoxo**

Blue eyes glanced away from the television and looked at the ringing cell phone. Jason Reso blinked, wondering who would be calling him at that time of the morning. For some reason, he woke up at 5:30 in the morning that day. He didn't wake up because of some noise or anything like that. It seemed weird for him since he woke up with this panicked feeling that he couldn't understand.

He picked his phone up and looked at the screen. _It's Tyson._ Pressing the 'talk' button, he brought his phone to his ear. "Someone's up really early."

"The same could be said for you." The bald man replied. "Anyways, dude… We have a serious problem."

Jason listened as Tyson explained everything that happened; his jaw dropped and his blue eyes widened soon after. "O-Okay. I'll meet you guys there soon." He quickly got up from his bed, grabbed the closest jacket he could reach and wore it. He shoved his phone inside one of the pockets and slid his feet into the first pair of shoes he found. The blonde man left his room and dashed downstairs. _I need to get there quick._ Grabbing his car keys, he finally left his house.

**x****oxoxo**

"Damn it." Jeff Hardy gently massaged his temples as he, Matt Hardy, Lisa Varon, Dawn Marie Psaltis and Tyson Tomko sat in the living room. Stacy Keibler and Trish Stratigias-Copeland were both trying their very best to comfort Christie Dumas while Billy and Mike Dumas, Chris Irvine and Adam Copeland were all making phone calls to different people.

"Shit…" Billy cursed as he glared at his telephone. "I don't know if I should give up already."

Matt shook his head slightly. "Patience is a virtue, dude. You never gave up on anything before. There's no point on starting now especially it's your sister we're talking about here."

"Where the hell is…" Dawn shut her mouth close when the front door swung open. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"And good morning to you too." Jason rolled his eyes. "There is no way I won't help… So, any news?"

"Do you really expect to hear from someone who ran away?" Adam grimaced.

The shorter blonde man rolled his blue eyes again. "Well, sorry for asking. I was just wondering if you guys have any clue as to where in the damn country is she."

"Guys, please." Trish sent Jason and her husband a pointed look. "I know this is really frustrating but please… No arguments for heaven's sake. It won't help out situation in any way."

"She's right, you two." Chris agreed with her before dialing a number to make another phone call. "All the people we've called to ask said that they don't know."

The blue eyed man nodded, knowing that Trish and Chris were right. "Can someone tell me what happened? Tyson said she left some letters for us."

Lisa handed a piece of paper to him as he sat down on the vacant couch. _Dear Mom, Dad and Billy… I'm sorry for doing this. I have my reasons and I know you won't understand them. I'll be fine. I promise. Don't worry about me. You'll see me again. I love you all and I'll miss you so much. Love, Ames_ "Where's the other one?"

"It's with me." Stacy spoke up from her position beside Christie. Jason walked towards her and she handed him another piece of paper that had a message for him and the rest of the gang. _To the entire gang… I'm sorry for doing this. You don't have to __worry about me. I'll be alright.__ Check on my parents and Billy for me, alright? I'll miss you all. You'll see me again someday. I promis__e. I love you guys so much. Love,__Ames _

This was so much for him to handle but he knew that he had to try his best to remain calm, knowing panic, worry and anger won't help the situation one bit, just like what Trish had pointed out earlier. But what will he do now that Amy Dumas, one of his best friends, ran away?

_She can't be gone._ He thought to himself sadly. _Not now that I love her…_

**x****oxoxo**

Amy Dumas waited patiently outside the airport with two suitcases standing beside her and a backpack in her arms. She knew that her family and her friends would probably be looking for her now. A soft sigh escaped her lips; the redhead silently telling herself that she made the right decision. The reason why she left was because she wanted to find herself. So much was happening in her life that when she took a step back to reflect, she realized that she was so preoccupied with so many things that she didn't even know who she was anymore. She wasn't able to pay attention to her family and friends. She also wanted to try new things in life like living on her own in a place where no one knows her perhaps.

She had been planning to leave for a long time but her problem before was where to go. Thankfully, she had friends in another city who were willing to help her. The redhead snapped out of her thoughts when a black car parked right in front of her. Two brunettes went out of the car and hugged Amy. "Oh god, Ames…" Candice Michelle Cena took Amy's backpack from her. "I'm so relieved that you're here."

"How were you able to leave?" Melina Perez asked right after Candice spoke. She then arched an eyebrow. "You didn't tell us you're coming here this early in the morning when you told us about your plan."

"I'm sorry about that." She apologized. "It was a last minute decision, really. I had to leave today or else I'd have a hard time leaving."

Candice nodded. "C'mon. Let's leave already. You can tell us the rest in the car."

The three women helped each other load Amy's suitcases in Melina's trunk before they finally left the airport. On their way to Melina's home, Amy told the two brunettes about what how she left. She finished telling her story just in time for them to reach Melina's home.

"Mel, are you sure I could stay with you until I find a house I can rent nearby?" Amy asked as she entered the house and closed the door behind her.

"For the hundredth time, Ames, yes." Melina rolled her eyes. "Oh, by the way… I called Steph before I left to pick Candice up awhile ago and she said she and Michelle will drop by late in the morning."

Candice looked at her watch. "That means we have to get some rest. I'm sure Steph would want to do a lot of things tomorrow especially now that you're here."

"Thank you so much…" Amy smiled at the two. "I don't know what to do without you guys."

"You're welcome, sweetie." Melina gave her friend a hug. "Now, we should send Cands home before her husband goes looking for her and we both need some rest now."

Amy and Melina wished Candice a good night before the married brunette left to go back to her house, which was really just three houses from Melina's place. Once she was gone, Melina helped Amy bring her things to the guest room. Deciding that she could start unpacking tomorrow, the redhead settled in her bed.

**xoxoxo**

Jason stared at his cell phone, hoping that Amy would call him or at least send a text message. A part of him knew that it wouldn't happen but what's the harm of hoping that it would, right? He was now back in his own home and he was too restless. He wanted to go looking for the missing redhead already. Earlier, none of the people Billy, Mike, Chris and Adam called knew where Amy was_. I don't think she's anywhere far… at least I don't think she is. Ames, where are you? Why'd you leave?_

He couldn't take just sitting on the sofa and doing nothing. The blonde man pushed the first speed dial and brought his phone to his ear. "Adam Joseph Copeland, I don't care if it's too early. We have to look for her **now**."

**xoxoxo**

What the hell? Amy felt really tired. That part was for sure. What she didn't understand was why she couldn't fall asleep. Maybe it was because she was bothered by what happened. Maybe it was because she kept on thinking about how her family and her friends are worried sick. She didn't know.

She was definitely feeling guilty for hurting the people she loves so much that way but she needed to do it for herself. She slowly sat up and got off the bed. In a few strides, she was standing right beside her suitcases. Amy opened one of them and took two picture frames. One of the two was picture of her with her family during a vacation in Mexico while the other was a picture of her with her friends during Trish and Adam's wedding. I love you guys so much…

The two frames were placed on the night stand right beside her bed. Amy settled in her bed once more; this time falling asleep few minutes after.

**xoxoxo**

So, what do you guys think? Please leave a review!


End file.
